


Малиновый джем

by Pavlikovskaya



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, fthegoldfinch2020: драбблы/мини g-t
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pavlikovskaya/pseuds/Pavlikovskaya
Summary: Утро, блинчики, Борис и Тео глазами Хоби.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020





	Малиновый джем

**Author's Note:**

> [Профиль автора на Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/1245724)

Первым, что увидел Хоби, когда спустился вниз на кухню одним спокойным весенним утром, был сидящий за столом Борис. Болтая ногами, он сосредоточенно мазал на подгоревший тост малиновый джем. Хоби мог поклясться, что вчера у них малинового джема не было.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Хоби, решившись наконец пройти к раковине, чтобы поставить воду для кофе. Эта фраза у него вышла с немного вопросительной интонацией, словно он спрашивал мгновенно вспрянувшего Бориса, действительно ли оно доброе.

— И вам! — Борис повернулся к нему всем корпусом, будто не желая упустить из виду, и только тогда Хоби заметил, что на нем мешком висела шёлковая пижама Тео. На нагрудном декоративном кармашке даже стояли «Т» и «Д». Не «Б» и «П» явно. — Будете варенье? Самое натуральное. Из настоящих ягод, я на этикетке прочитал.

В небольшой банке прямо в приторно-розовой гуще плавали хлебные крошки, словно кто-то захотел откормить маленьких малиновых уток из слипшегося сахара.

— О, нет, спасибо, — Хоби улыбнулся. — Ты сам уже позавтракал?

Вместо ответа Борис неопределённо махнул в сторону полусъеденного тоста и шумно отхлебнул кофе. Который у него был, кстати, абсолютно молочный. Хоби и не думал, что Борис пьёт кофе иначе, как чёрным и с водкой.

— Ну, это не завтрак. Яичница? Блинчики? — недоуменный взгляд тёмных глаз. — Хорошо, тогда блинчики. Как раз с твоим вареньем.

Пока Хоби приготавливал тесто и разогревал сковороду, Борис очень увлёкся своим тостом, кусая то с одной, то с другой стороны и ловя норовившее шлёпнуться на скатерть варенье. Однако Хоби чувствовал на себе его взгляд, неотрывно следящий за его движениями, словно кот, спокойно занимающийся своими делами, но готовый в любой момент броситься на протянутую руку. «Боится меня, что ли?» — подумалось Хоби, но он тут же отмёл эту мысль. Обычная настороженность, присущая таким людям. Каким «таким», Хоби старался не задумываться.

В конце концов, он доверяет Тео. Тео — хороший мальчик, может, в людях вне работы разбирается не очень, но и вести себя за нос не позволяет. Да и в конце концов, насколько можно ошибаться в человеке, когда ты знал его всю жизнь, в самые его худшие и лучшие моменты? Неужели иногда нельзя доверять сердцу?

С Велти — скорбь по которому через столько лет превратилась в спокойную, светлую боль — Хоби мог позволить себе быть простодушным. Величайшая свобода приходит в комфорте любимого человека, свобода быть наивным и открытым, что просто так позволить себе очень трудно. Страшно даже. А кто хочет жить в страхе?

Румяные блинчики шипели на сковороде, когда в кухню ввалился Тео. Он был в мятой вчерашней одежде (пижаму свою найти явно не смог) и сонно потирал усталое лицо. Пройдя напрямую к холодильнику, Тео вместо приветствия одарил присутствующих шумным широким зевком и, выцепив маленькую колбаску, которую тут же засунул в рот, повернулся наконец к изумлённой публике.

— О, — ёмко сказал он, перестав жевать колбаску, — Борис. Ты чего тут делаешь? — Хоби осторожно прочистил горло, и Тео повернулся к нему. — Доброе утро, Хоби. Он тебе надоедает?

Проигнорировав возмущённое борисово «Эй!», Хоби поспешил его разуверить:

— Ты чего, нет конечно. Доброе утро и тебе. Как спалось?

— Вообще-то добрейший мистер Хобарт делает мне блинчики, Поттер. Мне кажется, он любит меня больше, чем тебя. А завидовать нехорошо!

Тео закатил глаза. Его лицо, однако, смягчилось; Хоби не упустил маленькую нежную улыбку, которую тот поспешил скрыть. Пройдя мимо Бориса к своему стулу, он незаметно (как ему казалось) пробежался ладонью по его спине. Эта маленькая сцена, разыгравшаяся перед Хоби, заставила его сердце сжаться в непонятной эмоции — нежности ли, тоске, умилении, — но он знал точно, что счастлив за Тео. Может, он и сомневается насчёт его выбора, но Тео об этом знать не надо. В конце концов, это, пожалуй, всего лишь его заморочки.

С приходом Тео Борис словно расцвёл. Из его позы исчезла напряжённость, лицо разгладилось, что вместе с тем, как он смотрел на Тео, придавало ему совсем юный вид. Хоби разом застыдился своих недавних мыслей.

Пока Хоби выкладывал блинчики на общую тарелку, Борис оживлённо молол языком. Тео посмеивался, кивал, иногда вставлял свои «да ну, Борь, гонишь» и время от времени поглядывал на Хоби как-то даже смущённо: такой компанией, да и в такой обстановке, они, пожалуй, ещё ни разу не собирались. 

— Спасибо, мистер Хобарт, это невероятно мило с вашей стороны! Обожаю блинчики. Поттер, налей себе кофе, ты сейчас со стула свалишься. Скажи, блины офигенные? Возьми моё варенье, оно самое натуральное, я тебе говорю.

Неловко улыбаясь, Хоби сел вместе с ними за стол и налил себе ещё кофе. Его поразило, что Борис действительно словно не ожидал этого: будто то, что ему как гостю приготовят завтрак, было немыслимо. Хотя какой гость, подумал Хоби, глядя, как они борются за лучший блинчик. Уже, пожалуй, и семья.

Завтрак в целом прошёл спокойно. Хоби мысленно распланировал свой день: какие предметы мебели закончит, а к каким наконец приступит; ему не терпелось найти образец дерева, подходящий одному интереснейшему комоду, чей задник был напрочь испорчен чрезмерной влажностью чьего-то подвала. Интересно, захочет ли Тео ему сегодня помочь?

Хоби собрался обратиться к нему, но тут осознал, что за столом уже давно стало непривычно тихо. Борис с Тео, словно шпионы, усиленно между собой переглядывались. Тео выглядел недовольным; Борис — виноватым. Наконец переведя взгляд на Хоби, Борис тут же изменил выражение лица на извиняющееся-вежливое и встал, забирая свою пустую тарелку.

— Извините, мистер Хобарт, мне надо бежать. Дела, понимаете, — он подмигнул Тео, который стал ещё более недовольным. — Спасибо за завтрак! Невероятно вкусно, изумительно просто! — с этими словами Борис исчез на лестнице.

Проводя его глазами, Тео скривился и, поймав на себе удивлённый взгляд Хоби, объяснил:

— Он вечно так убегает, с бизнесом своим. Ты его прости.

— И ты его тоже, — Хоби мягко улыбнулся и, потрепав Тео по плечу, встал, чтобы убрать со стола. Тео вскочил ему помогать.

— Да я не злюсь на него на самом-то деле. Его право. Мы взрослые люди.

— Может. Но вместе вы такие же дети, — на это Тео слабо улыбнулся, но его глаза оставались пасмурными. — Поговори с ним. Он же твой друг.

— Друг, да... — Тео невесело хмыкнул. Его брови сосредоточённо нахмурились. Наконец после короткой паузы он оставил тарелки и повернулся к Хоби. — Слушай, мне надо тебе кое-что сказать. Мы...

— Поттер! Я пошёл, проводишь? 

Тео чертыхнулся себе под нос и виновато (но с долей облегчения) посмотрел на Хоби.

— Пойду попрощаюсь. Не трогай посуду, я сам помою.

Какие же вы всё же дураки, ласково подумал Хоби, провожая взглядом спешащего к двери Тео. Сам он остался на кухне, зная, что они захотят попрощаться в уединении. Налив себе ещё чашечку кофе и взяв свежую газету, он снова уселся за стол. Читать, однако, не получалось. Они с Велти были точно такими же. Хмыкнув и покачав головой, он всё же принялся за чтение.


End file.
